Eres el único
by SViMarcy
Summary: "Tienes un camino que recorrer y ese es tu futuro... ¡mira lo bello que es! ¿Y sabes? Quiero que lo compartas conmigo". [Viñeta]


**Eres el único. **

_Disclaimer: Ni Dragón Ball o sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

_Cuando me necesites, yo te ayudaré._

* * *

Imposible. Eso es lo que su mente repite a cada instante casi en sincronía con los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Es que con toda sinceridad, aquellas palabras dichas por el padre de Gohan le parecen mentira, ¡es imposible que él haya muerto!

Tan solo parece que el día de ayer lo miró a sus luceros azabache con fijeza tratando de desnudar aquellos secretos que esconde. Los segundos de silencio fueron eternos para ambos. Ninguno, en ese momento, llegó a pensar que, en un futuro no muy lejano, se volverían más y más cercanos.

¿En qué momento se dio cuenta de lo mucho que Gohan le importa?

Tal vez desde el principio, al conocer a ese muchacho tan inteligente, pero tan misterioso a la vez. Y por eso estuvo tan decidida a desenmascararlo. Aunque… si lo piensa con detenimiento, el momento más notorio fue en el momento en que él le sugirió cortarse el cabello, robándole un bellísimo sonrojo que él no llegó a notar.

No obstante, allí mismo, de pie en el templo de Kamisama, le surge una duda muy importante: ¿Gohan habrá sentido lo mismo que ella? No… más bien, ¿él siente lo mismo que ella? Porque no puede hablar en pasado, él sigue vivo. Su corazón se lo dicta.

Pronto recuerda lo mucho que él la ha protegido, desde el asalto al autobús hasta la feroz golpiza que recibió por parte de Spopovich en el Torneo de Artes Marciales que, si bien no llegó a intervenir, él le insistió hasta el cansancio que se rindiera, por su bienestar.

Y es ahí donde cae en cuenta de un par de cosas: Gohan es el único que ha logrado hacer que se sienta completa. Más allá de que posea algún tipo de súper poder o algo por el estilo, él es un joven valiente y maravilloso.

Mientras las lágrimas escapan de sus ojos azules no puede evitar recordar al muchacho tímido que conoció. Tiembla con levedad. En ese momento quiere gritar su nombre con desesperación. La sorpresa es tanta que no le permite pensar con tranquilidad, siente que ha perdido el segundo tesoro más grande que la vida le permitió conocer.

Movería cielo y tierra con tal de encontrar algo que lo traiga de vuelta a la vida para poder sumergirse en el precioso brillo que emiten aquellos ojos azabache que tanto la han enamorado. Todo con tal se escuchar su voz llamándola una vez más.

Para poder decirle que lo ama y, que con el paso de los minutos, aumenta como espuma en el mar.

…

¿Qué ha pasado? Hace tan solo un segundo estaba en el paraíso, charlando con Bulma, Milk y Dabura. ¿Es que todo ha sido un sueño? No. Fue convertida en chocolate y asesinada por Majin Buu, no cabe duda. Pero entonces ¿cómo?

Ahora muchas esferas de luz cubren el cielo, elevándose cada vez más queriendo escapar del planeta. Todo ese panorama le resulta espléndido, nunca habría imaginado llegar a conocer algo así. La magia realmente existe, en forma de esferas y un dragón colosal que intimida con su sola presencia.

De pronto… sí, siente un peso cálido sobre su hombro.

—¡Gohan!

_«No puede ser…»_

Y de pronto, la inquietud, la felicidad, el enojo, la tristeza, el alivio, el amor estallaron dentro de su corazón, queriendo manifestarse de manera inevitable.

—¿Eres tú… Gohan?

La pregunta va más dirigida a ella, en forma de susurro, temiendo desde el fondo de su ser que la sensación sea producto de su imaginación y que, lo escuchado, haya sido tan solo el eco que su mente ha estado produciendo desde la fatídica noticia.

Mirar atrás es uno de los actos que va a atesorar por siempre ya que, efectivamente, Gohan, un tanto más maduro, está justo detrás de ella, con su sonrisa de siempre. Incluso, jura sentirse aún más pequeña a su lado, cosa que no recuerda así.

Inevitablemente, las lágrimas se apoderan de ella una vez más y, desbordándose por sus mejillas de porcelana, empieza a golpearlo repetidas veces en el pecho masculino, sorprendiendo al muchacho, quién, sacando su inocencia normal, no comprende su reacción.

_«¡Gracias, gracias!»_

—¡Idiota, hiciste que me preocupara por ti!

_«Justo aquí, sin importar la presencia de los demás, recibe mis lágrimas de amor provenientes de mi corazón.»_

—¡Pero… pero… no tienes por qué llorar así!

_»Tengo todos los motivos del mundo. Si estoy así es gracias a tu valor y tu bondad… porque realmente te amo, Gohan…_

* * *

_Llámame siempre que lo necesites, porque yo creo en ti._

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
